


If At First You Don't Succeed

by Cadiecarstairs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, M/M, Major KageHina, minor everyone else - Freeform, minor smut, only implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadiecarstairs/pseuds/Cadiecarstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio has seven days at training camp to win Hinata Shouyou's heart.</p>
<p>And if at first you don't succeed, try again...and again...and again...and agai</p>
            </blockquote>





	If At First You Don't Succeed

                Kageyama Tobio is your normal first year boy. He struggles in school, he plays volleyball, has a crush on his best friend – okay…so maybe he’s almost normal.

                 The problem? Poor little, almost normal Kageyama is about to go to a seven day training camp with Karasuno. And Hinata Shouyou. His best friend. In a tent. Together.

                In short, Kageyama Tobio is screwed.

****

                It is 7am on Tuesday morning. 12 teenage boys with bags spread out around them are standing around outside the gym, yawning one after the other.

                _It’s too early for this why did we have to be here at 6:30? Coach and Sensei are late._ Kageyama Tobio thinks to himself while leaning against the wall. _All I wanna do is sleep. Actually no. All I wanna do is attempt to make a move on him._

                ‘Him’, being Hinata Shouyou: Kageyama’s best friend and as of late, Kageyama’s crush. Hinata is currently standing beside him, practically vibrating with energy.

                “Where the hell are Coach and Sensei?!” Tanaka Ryunosuke yells at the top of his lungs. He drops down to sit on his duffle bag. “They were supposed to be here at 6:45!” _Typical Tanaka._

                “YEAH!” Nishinoya Yuu shouts in reply. The little libero runs a frustrated hand through brown hair. “Ryuu’s right! Takeda and Ukai are really late! Why do we have to be here so early?!” _Of course, the second year senpai’s are loud at all times._ Kageyama smiles to himself. They make the team as energetic as we are.

                Sawamura Daichi, the Karasuno Volleyball Club’s captain, claps both Noya and Tanaka on the shoulder. The second years look terrified, as they rightfully should be. Daichi’s strong face is pulled into a tight smile and closed eyes. Daichi is pissed. And tired. Probably a mix of both. “You two are too loud for 7:00am. Takeda-san and Ukai-san will get here when they get here. For now, keep it down. Please.”

                Tanaka and Noya nod furiously and mutter amongst themselves. Probably about how scary Daichi is.

                “Daichi, that was mean. Don’t be so grumpy, it’s beautiful out!” Sugawara Koushi bubbles out in the smooth voice of a vice captain. Daichi’s face softens a little but like it always does when Suga is nearby.

                “Right, sorry. Tired. Grumpy. You know me. And you know them too. Make them stop being loud,” Daichi stammers out one sentence after another, rubbing his temples. “I really just wanna go back to sleep.”

                Hinata is still buzzing with energy. Kageyama doesn’t know where it comes from. It’s so early in the morning, why is he so full of energy. It’s summer vacation. Kageyama puts his hand on Hinata’s head and squeezes.

                “Ow, ow, ow!” Hinata yelps. “Kageyama what was that for!”

                “You’re buzzing. Stop buzzing. It’s annoying.”

                Hinata frowns. “YEAH WELL YOU’RE ANNOYING.”

                Kageyama hears giggling from where he’s standing and turns to his left to see Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi laughing at him and Hinata. Kageyama flips them the bird and goes back to chatting with Hinata.

                When they’re done talking, Kageyama takes a look around. Ennoshita Chikara was chatting with two of the non-regular, second year players, Narita Kazuhito and Kinoshita Hisashi. Other than that, everyone was doing what they normally do. Tanaka and Noya were bubbling about some huge sports event that was going on last night. Azumane Asahi was leaning against the wall, smiling about Nishinoya’s conversation. Suga and Daichi were talking about some of their homework that was due after the break. And Tsukki and Yamaguchi were standing in comfortable silence, holding hands and being cute. _Why can’t I be like that with Hinata. Goddamn it’s so hard. Someone help me._

                Kageyama is watching the sky over the adjacent building. It’s still slightly pink from the sunrise this morning, but blue is much more prominent with clouds sprinkled across the sky. Suga-senpai was right. It is a beautiful day.

                After lazing around for another 15 minutes, Takeda-sensei and Couch Ukai finally pull up in a bright yellow bus at 7:30.

                “Sorry we’re late!” Ukai yells from the driver’s seat. “We had a little bit of issue!”

                Daichi smiles. “No problem! We’ll load our stuff onto the bus now!” Daichi pops open the two storage spaces on the side of the bus. “All of the camping equipment goes into here, as well as the volleyball equipment. Personal duffle bags and sleeping bags can be piled at the front of the bus. You know your partners who are sitting together. First years are at the back of the bus, followed by second years, and third years at the front.” Noya and Tanaka make a sound. “NO arguments, second years, help us third years load the storage units. First years, load your stuff in the front of the bus. Both partners’ things go on one seat to save space. BREAK!”

                Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukki and Yams all drag their stuff to the other side of the bus. Tsukki smirks and says that Kageyama and Hinata could go first. Kageyama sneers back, climbing the stairs onto the bus with his duffle. Him and Hinata work as a team to pile all their stuff on the seat behind Couch Ukai. They make their way to the back of the bus, and Kageyama plops into the window seat with Hinata right beside him.

                Like, right beside him. Hinata is touching Kageyama’s thigh. With his thigh. _C’mon Tobio. You can do this. Don’t get all flustered over a THIGH._ “Hey Hinata.”

                “Yeah?” Hinata says, glancing up at him. _God he has pretty brown eyes. Oh my god did I just call Hinata’s eyes pretty? Help me. Please._ Hinata’s bangs fall in his face and Kageyama reaches up to brush them away but Tsukki’s voice cuts him off.

                “Oh so the king and his decoy get the back?” Tsukki makes a face, staring at Kageyama and Hinata. Yamaguchi pops his head up from behind Tsukki’s shoulder with sympathetic eyes.

                Kageyama glares. “There’s two seats back here, you could easily sit there.” _But please don’t._

                Tsukki scrunches his face. “Hinata is so loud though. And what if he throws up? I think we’ll sit diagonal you two, if that is okay with you, King?” _Hell yes, please, just sit there._

                “Fine, I don’t care.”

                “Great!” Yamaguchi states, with a genuinely wide smile. “I call the window seat, Tsukki!”

                Tsukki’s face softens a little bit. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.” But he doesn’t protest when Yams pushes past him and takes the window seat. They settle in with a small blanket draped across their laps. _They look comfy and cute. Why can’t Hinata and I be comfy and cute?_

                The rest of the team slowly trickles in. Tanaka and Ennoshita take the seat two in front of Kageyama, with Narita and Kinoshita next to them. Of course, Noya and Asahi take the seat in front of Tanaka, and Daichi and Suga are perfectly content with sitting diagonally from Asahi. The first seven rows are filled with belongings, and Takeda and Ukai are at the very front, obviously, because they are taking turns driving.

                By the time all the packing is done, it’s 8am, and they’re settled in and comfy with pillows courtesy of Takeda-sensei by 8:15.

                “Okay you guys, it’s a five hour drive to the campsites. There will be one stop on the way up for a bathroom break, and to get gas. There will be no whining that you have to pee.” Ukai sat back down in the driver’s seat and started the bus up. “Okay! You guys have been warned. TIME TO GO!”

                Ukai sets off and Kageyama’s week of trying to hit on Hinata starts now.

****

                About an hour into the ride, almost everyone’s asleep. Tanaka fell asleep against the window, Ennoshita’s dozing off, Narita and Kinoshita are out like lights, and Tsukki and Yamaguchi are cuddled up together, napping in each other’s arms. _Jesus that looks comfortable._ Hinata is still awake, talking Kageyama’s ear off about the camp. About how he was so excited and he wondered if there were gonna be any other teams there.

                Kageyama hushes Hinata for a moment when he sees Noya’s blond puff sticking up above the seat, facing him and Hinata. Noya puts a finger to his mouth, telling them to be quiet and then he uncaps a sharpie. _Oh dear god this is gonna be great._ Hinata starts laughing really loudly so Kageyama slaps a hand over his mouth. Kageyama had looped his arm around Hinata’s shoulders so now Hinata was leaning his head against Kageyama’s neck. _He’s so cute help me._

                Noya made quick work of Tanaka’s face. Kageyama couldn’t wait to see what he had done when they got off the bus. Hinata made a noise of protest about Kageyama’s hand over his mouth. Kageyama removes it, but keeps his arm slung over the smaller boy’s shoulders. Hinata doesn’t protest, instead, Hinata snuggles in to Kageyama’s neck and sighs in contentment. After several minutes of Kageyama holding his breath, Hinata’s breaths even out and get a little bit heavier. _He’s asleep. I’m his pillow. This is so adorable. My heart is going to explode._

                Kageyama moves a little bit to pull their blanket up around Hinata’s waist. Hinata hums in agreement and his hand falls into Kageyama’s lap. _Down boy._ Kageyama wills his body not to pop a boner. _Don’t make this weird for me._

                Hinata looks really pretty when he sleeps. Eyes closed, orange hair falling in his face, eye lashes casting a down shadow on his cheeks. He’s curled in a little ball, glued to Kageyama’s side. Hinata also snores a little bit, which is insanely cute to Kageyama. Kageyama settles against the pillow he’d set up in the corner and listen to the quiet conversation of his teammates on this bus.

                Noya is being eccentric with his hands, talking to Asahi about some new video game. Of course, Noya’s being loud. When is Noya not loud? Suddenly, though, Nishinoya is silenced and his little floof of hair disappears below the seat. _I wonder if Asahi like, hit him? No. Asahi wouldn’t do that. Curious._

                With their conversation over, Kageyama focuses on Suga and Daichi’s conversation. Daichi’s head is the only thing visible. He can’t see Suga. But he can catch their conversation. “Suga, not _here_.”

                Kageyama can practically hear Sugawara’s smirk. “Why not? Everyone’s asleep!” Suga’s head pops above the seat and Kageyama snaps his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. “Yeah, everyone’s asleep!”

                It’s risky to open his eyes, but he does it anyways. Suga’s head is gone. “Suga, no,” Daichi says, stern voice echoing.

                “Suga, yes.”

                Daichi shuts up and that’s the end of the conversation apart from little noises that Kageyama can’t quite make out.

                With everyone asleep but him, Kageyama decides to lean his head back and fall asleep. His hand finds Hinata’s hair, twirling it between his fingers. He falls asleep almost instantly.

****

                Kageyama regrets falling asleep three and a half hours later when Hinata stretches and hits him in the face. “Ow,” Kageyama mumbles, touching his face, half asleep.

                Hinata glances around with a smile. “We’re almost there! Nice dream?” He smirks at Kageyama. _Why is he smirking? Did I mumble something in my sleep? Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no._

                “I – uh –” What had he dreamt about? Kageyama couldn’t recall. “I don’t remember.” Kageyama shifts in his seat. He lets out a groan. _Why did I just groan? Why did that just feel good?_ Kageyama suddenly has a feeling he knows what he dreamt about. Or at least, his dick does. _YOU PICKED A MIGHTY GOOD TIME TO SHOW UP, LIL TOBIO._

                Hinata looks down. “That’s not what it looks like. Who was it about?! Huh? Does Kageyama Tobio, the king, have a crush? Who?! Who?! Who?!” Kageyama grabs Hinata’s cheeks between his hands, effectively shutting him up.

                “Quiet you; I don’t have a crush on anyone.” _Liar._ “I don’t even know how it happened. Not a word about this!” Kageyama lets go of his face and Hinata rubs his red cheeks. “I’m guessing no one woke us for the bathroom?”

                Hinata shakes his head. “No, but we’re half an hour away. So if you need to take care of that…you’ll have to wait.” Kageyama swats him in the back of the head. “Ow! Bakayama that hurt! It’s not my fault!” _That’s what you think._

                They both settle down, Hinata now leaning against the back of the seat. Kageyama misses his presence but he gets a good view of Hinata’s stature so he’s not going to complain. Hinata was all lean muscle. His waist was tiny, his chest was tiny, but his legs were gorgeous, from all the jumping he does as a decoy. His arms are toned but not huge from spiking, and he probably has fantastic abs. Kageyama thinks about this a lot until Hinata notices him looking at him.

                “What?!” Hinata questions, “Do I have something on my face?!”

                Kageyama flushes red. “U – Uh no. I just, you – your bangs are in your face. Here.” Kageyama swipes them behind his ear.

                This time Hinata turns red, so Kageyama turns to look out the window. The scene is beautiful. They were in the country side, so it was all trees, and green, and water. The lake they were staying on went for miles and they were driving along beside it. They must be really close. The water was reflecting the sunlight, and the sky. It was beautiful. Kageyama let out a content sigh. He’d always loved the country.

                Kageyama turns to tap Hinata on the shoulder. “Look, it’s pretty.” Hinata leans over to look out the window with him. Hinata rests his chin on Kageyama’s shoulder.

                Hinata sighs too. “Who knew Kageyama Tobio was a sucker for scenery.”

                “Shut up,” Kageyama says with a small smile. “It’s pretty.”           

                Hinata breathes out through his nose and spreads warm air on Kageyama’s skin. “It is,” he whispers. This is the softest he’d ever heard Hinata’s voice. Kageyama turns to face him, hoping he was wearing an affectionate expression. Kageyama leans forward as Hinata leans back. “Uh oh,” Hinata says, face turning green. _You fucking bastard._ _Don’t you dar – oh there you go._

                And Hinata threw up on his pants.

                Hinata sits back and closes his eyes. “Sorry Kageyama were you going to say something?” Hinata still looked a little green.

                “No, it’s nothing.” Kageyama shoves his water at him. “Drink. And look away. I have to pull off my sweats.”

                Hinata obliges. Kageyama takes off his sticky, vomit-covered sweatpants and balls them up and throws them in the corner. “Okay you’re good.” _My legs are cold in these shorts._

                Kageyama hears someone laughing and looks up to see Tanaka looking at him. He has to suppress laughing so hard he’d piss his pants. Noya had drawn massive eyebrows on him, a mustache and outlined his lips. To top it off, Noya had even given him a little, scruffy beard. Tanaka didn’t notice he was trying not to laugh. “It’s pretty funny when it’s not me!” Kageyama throws an empty water bottle at him. “Is that any way to treat your senpai?!” Kageyama smirks and Tanaka just laughs. “We’re almost there; just make sure he doesn’t throw up again. Like, for ten minutes.” Kageyama nods while Tanaka turns back around.

                He loops his arm around Hinata’s shoulders again, but this time, runs his hand up and down his back. “Just lean against me. We’ll be on solid ground soon.” Hinata does lean against him, and closes his eyes, content with the soft touches on his back.

                “Thank you, Tobio,” Hinata whispers against his chest. Kageyama’s heart contracts with the use of his first name. _That was adorable_. Kageyama leans down and kisses the top of his head on instinct. _Oh no._ But Hinata doesn’t say anything, just sighs with the contact and wraps his arms around Kageyama’s waist. _That was adorable too. Why is my best friend so unbelievably adorable?_ _This sucks._

                That’s how the two of them stay for the rest of the bus ride, and when they finally arrive at the campground, Kageyama’s sad to let Hinata go. “Do you feel better?” Kageyama says softly, petting his head. Hinata nods against his chest. “Good, we’re here.”

                Hinata stands up and stretches, a tiny bit of his stomach showing as he does. Kageyama forcibly looks away. “Thanks, Kageyama. I appreciate it.”

                “What?”

                “You not getting mad at me. Comforting me. I appreciate it.”

                Kageyama’s heart skips a beat. “Uh, no problem.” He scratches the back of his head. “It wasn’t that bad. Oh and let me get off first. My stuff is on top of yours.”

                They scramble to the front of the bus together, grabbing their stuff and jostling out of the door. They throw their stuff on the ground, and stretch like they’ve been wanting to for hours. Kageyama practically moans at how good it feels on his stiff joints.

                After the whole team helps clear the storage units, Daichi claps his hands, jolting them to attention. “Everyone, thank Coach Ukai for driving us.” A collective thank you and bows make their way around the boys.

                “No problem! Enjoy yourselves! But Daichi has your training regimen. And you know how scary Daichi can be. I better not hear any bad things.” Ukai smiles. “No slacking! Takeda and I will be back next Tuesday morning. Have fun!” They get back on the bus, and the team watches as the bus makes its way back out of the camp ground.

                “Okay, everyone! Tent set up time. We have one tent for every four people. The first years will be staying together. Ennoshita, Tanaka, Narita, and Kinoshita will be together. And the third years plus Noya will be together. Every tent is responsible for setting it up. The third years are in charge of lunch. It’s 1:00pm now,” Daichi says, in his captain voice. “We’ll have lunch finished by 3:30 and we’ll have a snack to tide us into tomorrow. You have two and a half hours to finish setting up your tents and getting settled. Good luck!”

****

                It takes Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima an hour to set up their tent. It would have been less if Hinata hadn’t fallen into the tent and collapsed the whole thing. Now they were unpacking their things and blowing up air mattresses. Kageyama had brought two singles, one for Hinata and one for himself. Tsukki brought a double for him and Yamaguchi. That would have been smart. Why didn’t he think of that?

                Secretly, Kageyama pushes his and Hinata’s mattresses together claiming it would be comfortable for the both of them. Tsukki catches his eye and smirks, whispering something to Yamaguchi. _Dammit they know something._ (A/N of course it’s Yams and Tsukki who catch on first :3)

                Tsukki and Yamaguchi are out of the tent by 2:30, leaving Hinata and Kageyama alone. _Alone._

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata asks quietly. Kageyama faces him, grunting in acknowledgment. “Were you going to say something to me on the bus before I got sick on your pants? Your face was really serious.”

                Kageyama chokes on air. “I – I’m always serious! No, it was nothing. You looked sick. I was gonna ask if you were okay.” _I think that lie works? I hope that lie works!!_

                Hinata laughs. “You’re a really good friend Kageyama. Thank you.” Hinata tackles Kageyama in a hug and suddenly the tent is black.

                “What the hell happened, dumbass Hinata!?”

                “YOU GUYS COLLAPSED THE TENT!” Kageyama hears Tsukki yell from outside the tent. “Idiots, we’re opening the door. We’ll help out. But if it happens again, you’re all on your own.”

                Kageyama secretly wished Tsukki wouldn’t open the door. Hinata was pinned against his chest, making no attempt to move. _I want to kiss him so badly._ Kageyama whispers, “Hinata…” Hinata looks at him, brown eyes glinting in the little light. _God, he’s beautiful._ “Can I k –” Kageyama shuts up when Tsukki let’s light in.

                “Get up. Hold the tent up from the centre. Yamaguchi and I will fix the poles from the outside,” Tsukki instructs the duo. Hinata jumps off Kageyama to hold up the centre of the tent. Kageyama joins him.

                “What were you gonna ask, Kageyama?” Hinata inquires, looking up at the taller setter.

                Kageyama’s heart beats irregularly; he feels heat rush to his face. “It’s – uh – don’t worry about it. Hinata stop giving me the puppy dog eyes –” _You know I can’t resist them –_ “it’s actually nothing.”

                Hinata whines but lets it go, much to Kageyama’s relief.

                There’s tapping on the outside of the tent. “Okay, let go guys!” Yamaguchi yells in. They do, and the tent stays up. _Thank god for Tsukki and Yamaguchi_. _I would never say that out loud; shoot me if I say that out loud._

                “Thank you!” Hinata yells, getting out of the tent. He gives Yamaguchi a big hug. _They’re so cute help me._

                Asahi’s voice echoes through the campground. “Food, guys!”

                Everyone runs to the cooking area, eager for food.

                There’s no food.

                Where’s the food.

                “Daichi! That’s mean!” Noya cries. “You don’t mess with food!”

                The third years smile. “We’re going on a jog first. C’mon. You’re all in training stuff already. We go now, we’ll be back before 4:30 and then we’ll make you food and take it easy okay?”

                Sighs resound through the crowd. “How far are we running?” Hinata asks loudly.

                “Five kilometres. NOW GO!” Daichi whistles through his hand and everyone starts jogging.

****

                Its 4:45 and Kageyama is literally starving. Tanaka and Noya have started a fire, which is warm. The third years are handing out sticks for roasting hot dogs. Yeah, the third years were lazy, but Kageyama is perfect okay with having, like, five hot dogs.

                They each have plenty of hot dogs, and they go through four dozen. They’re all stuffed and tired by the time it’s 6:00.

                Nothing really happens for the next couple of hours. Hinata and Kageyama play keep up with the volleyball on the site over from them. Everyone else sits around the fire, reading or chatting. Everything has a happy and calm atmosphere. Kageyama loves it up here.

                There’s a yell from the bathroom at about 7:30 though. And all anyone in the vicinity hears is, “YUUUUUUUUU!” as Tanaka runs back to the campsite pointing at his face.

                Everyone laughs and asks how he didn’t notice until then. Tanaka doesn’t listen as he chases Nishinoya around, trying to put him in a headlock.

****

                At about 8:30, everyone realizes they’re actually really tired from Daichi’s run around the camp site and are now sitting in a circle around the fire. Yawns are piercing the air one after the other. Everyone is just tired in general.

                Daichi smiles at his tired team mates. “You can all go back to your tents, Suga and I will make sure we put out the fire when we get back from the showers. You guys did well today! Running 5 kilometres on empty stomachs? You guys are amazing. Get some sleep. Wake up is at 8:00am. Second years are in charge of breakfast tomorrow. Good night!”

                “Good night!” The whole team chimes in while they watch Daichi and Suga walk away with towels and soap and clothes to the bathrooms.

                Kageyama and Hinata head back to their tent with Yamaguchi and Tsukki not too far behind. They settle in for the night, with Hinata beside Kageyama, and Yamaguchi and Tsukki together on their air mattress. The minute Kageyama hears Tsukki shift to be on top of Yamaguchi, and little wet noises from Tsukki’s mouth; he decides he has to take a piss.

                He gets out of the tent quietly to try not wake up Hinata who was sleeping soundly very close to his mattress, and takes a jog to the bathroom.

                Kageyama opens the door to hear someone gasp. _Weird._ There was a shower going. _Who’s taking a shower this late?_ Kageyama makes his way to the urinal and does his business. As he’s washing his hands, he remembers that Suga and Daichi excused themselves to go to the shower. And the fire was still going when he had left. Which means they were both still in the bathroom. _But why…why is there only one shower going?_

                Kageyama tiptoes to the shower stall that’s going and leans down quietly to take a peak. There was a pair of feet…and another pair of feet. _Oh my god. Were his senpai’s…oh my god._ “Daichi, I think he’s gone!”

                “We shouldn’t be doing this here _anyways_ , Suga.”

                Kageyama hears a wet kiss. “You love it. And you love me. Now. Let’s take care of this.” Kageyama sees the flats of someone feet as they get on their knees.

                “Suga, Suga…Koushi, oh my god. You don’t have to do this again today,” Daichi stutters out, clearly not rejecting a blow job from the vice captain.

                Kageyama hear Suga swallow audibly. “You know I like to please. Now shut up, and let me take care of this.” _OH MY GOD. KAGEYAMA TOBIO RUN._

                Kageyama gets up and tiptoes to the door, shutting it as silently as he can. He leans back against the door. _Okay. So. Daichi. And Suga. Are a thing. They are a very real thing. Does everyone else know? OH MY GOD SUGA MUST HAVE GIVEN DAICHI A BLOW JOB ON THE BUS THAT’S WHY DAICHI PROTESTED._ The gears in Kageyama’s head work, and they make a lot of sense as a couple. They work together seamlessly. They seem like a perfect match. Kageyama smiles. _They really are the mom and dad of the volleyball club._

                Running back to his tent, Kageyama can’t stop thinking about Daichi and Suga. They were cute. Maybe they would come out at camp. That would be nice. But then the horrifying imagine of Suga giving Daichi a blow job pops in his head. He climbs back into the tent, and shoves himself in his sleeping bag, slams a pillow over his head and screams silently. _Do not think about that. And don’t you dare imagine yourself in that situation. It’ll be on you if you wake up with morning wood._

                Hinata moves closer to him. His arm drapes across Kageyama’s chest and he snuggles in, clearly looking for warmth. Kageyama smiles, letting Hinata be warm. He enjoys Hinata being this close to him. Like being his pillow. _I’d be his pillow forever, if that’s possible._

                Kageyama falls asleep almost instantly against Hinata, as if it’s where he’s meant to be.

 

               

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls like this  
> i hope you guys like this  
> my sister and i have spent like three weeks refining ideas for this fanfic  
> love you guys  
> p.s. this whole au came about when i went camping  
> half of this actually happened (minus all the gay stuff)  
> one of our tents really did collapse  
> it was fun week


End file.
